Earthmoving and construction vehicles which utilize self-laying endless track chain assemblies for support and propulsion generally include one or more idler wheels for guiding and supporting portions of the track chain. Since the track chains include metal connecting links, which contact metal tread portions of the idler wheel during the track guiding function, considerable noise and vibration is generated by the metal to metal contact of the moving components.
One type of idler wheel having a plurality of replaceable rim segments and elastomeric cushioning means disposed between the rim segments and a flange of the wheel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,039, issued to D. E. Clemens, et al. on June 26, 1979. In this patent, elastomeric strips are disposed between each rim segment and the flange of the wheel. The segments are secured to the wheel flange by threaded fasteners. A clearance is provided between the bottom of the rim segments and the wheel flange. Although this arrangement functions to cushion the noise and vibrations from mating track components, the threaded fasteners could possibly work loose when the elastomeric strips compress and the clamping force of the fasteners is reduced.
Another type of cushioned wheel for track laying vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,497 issued to M. Gilles on Sept. 20, 1971. In this patent, the entire outer surface of the wheel is covered with a layer of elastomeric material, such as rubber. Although this arrangement would appear to sufficiently cushion the mating track components, the elastomeric material is subject to rapid wear and deterioration. It is also subject to being torn from the wheel by impact with various foreign objects.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.